fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sollkot
|image = None Yet |names = Kotten |titles = Padded Furry Wanderers |species = Herbivore |diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Coral Highlands |relations = None |elements = None |ailments = None |move = Blunt Push |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Sollkot are Herbivores. Appearance Sollkot are small sized mammalian Herbivores roughly around twice the size of a Shamos. They have feet that are grey padded like suctions, used to transverse the highlands of the locale. Their body is covered in white fur while a more protruding mane is more thicker and a pigment mixture of dark grey and silver. The head's shape is narrow along with their small tails. They have two pointed ears to pick up otherwise unhearable noises. Hidden in the mouth are small teeth and a long tongue used to reach hard to reach food. There also exists rare female individuals of Sollkot without manes, pinkish fur and a longer body and tail. Behaviour Sollkot are passive monsters, never attacking unless threatened by something similar to their own size, like hunters and a lone Shamos. If one's fur is cut, they become aggressive towards the thing that did it before running away. Common behaviour for them is to stay in a group and wander around the area. They may be seen eating remains and particles from the coral trees. If a small predatory monster enters the area they immediately group close to try and scare it away. This does not work with a pack of small monsters or a large monster, who they avoid and may run away on sight. Should one Sollkot be attacked or killed, the rest will immediately flee out of area boundaries. Attacks *'Headbutt': A basic move forwards with the head at the main force of the attack. Does only very minor damage. *'Back-kick': Launches out a kick with its back legs that does a little more damage than the headbutt. *'Blunt Push': The Sollkot jumps and strikes with its pads directly. This attack is enough to make hunters slide across the floor, but still does small damage. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks *Fur Cut: Drops shiny that always grants Sollkot Fur. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness *Body = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★ *Feet = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★ *✖ = Zero effect or damage *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items Their fur can be cut with blades, which always drops a shiny that gives Sollkot Fur of the respective rank. Slinger Ammo Sollkot give no red aura shinies, so no Slinger ammo can be gained from them. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Sollkot are at the bottom of the Coral Highlands food-chain, as they only eat small loose parts from coral trees and other plant life in the areas. They are often preyed upon by the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku and the Shamos. They also can fall victim to the top predators and invading species in the Coral Highlands, like the Legiana and the nomadic Bazelgeuse and Deviljho. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Being mainly passive monsters, they flee from anything significantly larger than them. They only dare attack ones who are in its size range in self defence. It has been noted that they become shortly aggressive to anything that cuts off its fur. Tracks Being small monsters, they do not leave tracks for Scoutflies. But in theoretical views they leave round footprints. Specific Locale Interactions Only found in the Coral Highlands, the Sollkot use their suction padded feet to climb up walls, even where hunters cannot usually climb to escape predators or get to food. Special Behaviours When hit by a cutting attack, their fur will be shaven like with the Moofah. They for a few seconds turn aggressive on the hunter or rarely a monster that did it before fleeing. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered None, they are small monsters. Ecology Habitat Range Sollkot have only been found in in the Coral Highlands. There have been sightings of Sollkot corpses in the Rotten Vale, but no living individuals have been found. Ecological Niche Sollkot are the lowest in the food chain in the Coral Highlands aside from Endemic Life. They only feed off the particles of coral eggs and from fallen pieces of the plant life in the locale. Any other monster in the area able to eat meat is able to hunt the Sollkot. This can range from Shamos packs to the apex predators like Pink Rathian and Legiana. Biological Adaptations Sollkot are covered with fur that warms them from cold winds and offers small protection from rough terrain. This fur also tells the gender and state of the monsters. If it is white and grey with a mane, the Sollkot is male. If it is pink, resemblant of coral, then the Sollkot is female. This colour difference is due to different feeding habits of the genders and the amount of fibres absorbed into the fur. Unusual for a monster like this, they have padded feet. Acting like suction cups, they have a sticky skin underneath the hard bases that attaches to objects when stretched out. They have these rare adaptions due to the terrain of the Coral Highlands being very steep and high. Ecological Behaviour Sollkot are passive monsters that won't attack anything unless provoked deliberately into doing so. They are Herbivorous monsters that won't eat anything else than plant-life, even small insects. They like many other Herbivore species travel and live in herds so to have some defence against small predators and to communicate locations of food and shelter. Most herds follow the eldest member, by males this is told by a longer mane and by females, pinker fur. It is possible for a herd to maintain until the eventual death of all the members via natural causes. Being in a herd is essential to a Sollkot's survival, as getting lost or a herd splitting apart can lead to ones becoming isolated in the lower parts of the Coral Highlands, where they are vulnerable to ambushes by Shamos and becoming unable to return to the highlands. Some may even end up at the boundary of the Rotten Vale, which a fall will guarantee a plummet to their death. A breeding season occurs when coral trees release their highest numbers of eggs. Sollkot find secretive places during this time as females are far less commonly born than males and the loss of some can cripple Sollkot numbers. As they are mammalian, they give live birth and parents will protect young throughout their growth at the sacrifice of eating less and being mainly out of a herd until they go to sleep. Trivia *Sollkot was created to add a Herbivore species to the Coral Highlands and to expand on the wildlife there. *If slain while on a wall, it is possible for them to remain stuck there due to the suction pads. *The Sollkot young only exist in ecology and lore. It is impossible for hunters to find one in the hunting grounds. *Carving the fur off a Sollkot with a long mane or brighter pink fur will drop a shiny that gives two pieces of fur of the type cut from. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Chaoarren